My thoughts and your love
by Chris-chris
Summary: Me new, groans Who cares huh? Short little fic about Ryu and Nina. (has been corrected and gone through again. May write a sequel)


**My thoughts and Your love**

I have to hide it inside... I don't tell him my feelings... but, what can I say? I'm a princess and my father hates him... how can I love him if I'm forbidden to?

"Do you ever wonder what it's like" Ryu asked.

"Huh" Nina sighed dreamily. The two children were near the camp fire that Garr had sat up. The tent was off to their right, Momo and Garr was asleep.

"The stars... what's it like being way up there... so dark and cold..." the young boy said.

"Oh, don't worry Ryu, I'm sure they have families up there too..." the ten year old princess replied.

"Nina... what's it like to live in a palace" Ryu questioned her once again.

"Oh... well, it's like being in a huge brick house where you have no escape... you're cooped up all day and never allowed outside its walls." Nina told him. 

"Oh... sorry..." Ryu looked into the fire.

"About what"

"That you can't have friends... you know, leave the palace to meet people like..." Ryu stopped as he thought of himself. A freak that scares people and kills them for no reason; just like he did back in the mountains. He brought his knees to his chest and laid his head on them.

"It's okay Ryu, I do have friends. I really enjoy them... they remind me of you." Nina said to him.

"Really" Ryu looked at her. 

"Yes. You're not a bad dragon... you're my friend." Nina stated. Ryu felt a little calmer but still... he couldn't stop thinking of those screaming people he killed.

"Well, it's getting late, good night Ryu." Nina stood up and walked into the tent.

After a long and tiring journey to fight the Goddess Myria, Ryu and his friends found a spot in the desert to rest before heading back to Dragnier. Garr turned to stone and the group couldn't find Peco after the station exploded. Momo said she would return home and study more of the machines they had discovered. Rei would return to Cedar Woods and help repair the forest and the Village of McNeil. Nina had to return to the palace and explain to the King and Queen.

But Nina couldn't help but wonder what would Ryu do? She looked at the young dragon man as he threw some more wood into the fire and sat next to her, he pulled out a green apple and bit a huge bite off. A smile creep onto his face as he chewed on the apple, his deep blue eyes became relaxed. She turned her head back to the fire.

The Windian Princess started to think about their journey they made together. She remembered the time the two was talking about the stars. Nina always felt an attraction to Ryu since the first time she met him. The days she's traveled with Ryu was the most exciting days of her life. It was funny when she thought about the time he chewed through the robes in the Arena to escape Balio and Sunder's grasp.

Now she knew that what she felt for him was love. She couldn't stop thinking about him and what he'd been through.

Suddenly, she felt something touch her wings. She flinched them as Ryu said"Sorry, I've never felt wings like yours before... I mean, I've felt my own scaly wings but never feathery ones... can I"

Nina didn't even hear him move.

"Yes, just follow them, don't rub them or it'll hurt." Nina said softly. She blushed a little. Ryu started to softly touch Nina wings. He was fascinated by the soft, feathery texture, not like his dragon wings. Nina's wings twitched as Ryu gently went across.

"Ops... I didn't do anything did I" he asked.

"No... It's just that I've never had someone touch my wings so gently..." Nina calmed him. Ryu sat down next to her.

"I brought you an apple." Ryu said as he handed her an apple. She smiled as she took the apple. Ryu crunched into his apple and looked at the stars. "I'm sorry about the problem with your dad and mom... it's my entire fault you got into this mess..." Ryu told her as his expression changed.

He remembered how Balio and Sunder tried to use his dragon abilities to make a profit, but he wasn't going to transform. Thus, the king locked them in the dungeons. Nina tried to help him but she was tricked by the two crooks and he saved her from them. He wasn't sure why she went with him but he thought it was his fault in the first place. If he had done what they wanted him to, Nina would be at home right now and god knows where he'd be.

"No, don't blame yourself... if there's anyone to blame it's Balio and Sunder they caused all this." Nina told him. The dragon looked at her. 

"But, if I hadn't transformed like they wanted when they took me to the king, you wouldn't have came down to help me and get captured by them... I just can't stop thinking of the fact that Teepo's dead because of me and your running away from home because of me..." Ryu said. He thought back to the battle they had with his orphaned brother.

"Ryu, Teepo's not dead because of you... it was Mr. Mcneil who sent those goons after you boys only because you guys stop his mean scam. I'm not running away, I want to help you, not because you're forcing me but to be your friend. My dad can forgive me..." then it hit her. Her father wouldn't forgive Ryu though. She cared for Ryu but her dad didn't. The king of Windia thought Ryu was a thief, a kidnapper. After taking Nina along with him twice, she knew her dad wouldn't forgive Ryu.

"But, he hates me... he thinks I kidnapped you and I'm a crook... I can't force your father to accept me as your friend. I want to say sorry to him but I'm afraid he'll turn me down and lock me up... I don't want to hurt you Nina. I don't want to separate you and your family." Ryu told her.

"Ryu, we can talk to my dad... and mom. And don't worry; we won't drift from one another. I want you to come back to Windia with me... please" Nina pleaded him.

Ryu stared at Nina for a moment. Those blue eyes, he couldn't help but feel drawn into them.

"Alright Nina, if you really want me to... I hope he does forgive me. I don't want to hurt any more people." Ryu said. Nina smiled as he took another bite from his apple.

The blue-haired warrior looked at the winged lady. He couldn't help but study her facial expressions. She was indeed beautiful, graceful and charming to be a princess. Though, Ryu doubted he would stand a chance getting her hand in marriage. He'd never met another woman who understood his feelings. Plus he didn't want to hurt her feelings if something was to go wrong. Ryu always had a sense of not wanting to hurt others, so he didn't get involved with too many situations dealing with emotions. He basically wanted to protect people, especially Nina. She had a good soul and a kind heart, and he didn't want any one to hurt her.

The group returned to Windia as Rei, and Momo went their separate ways. Rei would return to the village of Mcneil and help restore the village. Momo went back to her home to investigate more about the machinery back across the sea.

Ryu and Nina arrived at the palace only to have the guards seized Ryu. "Men, please, I'm taking him to the King..." Nina told them. The two guards let go of Ryu.

The couple continued to the throne room. Nina was greeted by her mother and a hug from each parent. "Nina! My dear sweet princess! Where have you been" the queen cried

"My dear daughter... who is this young man you have come back with" the king asked suspiciously. He remembered Ryu's blue hair from a child years ago that took Nina away from them.

"Umm... daddy, mommy, this is... Ryu." Nina slowly said.

"WHAT" they yelled.

"Father please let us explain everything" Nina said hastily. Nina begun the whole story, from the first time Ryu and her had met until the last time she disappeared.

"But WHY did you go with him" the king demanded.

"I wanted to be just Nina. Not princess Nina, but Nina... and..." Nina stopped.

"And" the queen rushed her.

"I fell in love with him..." Nina said lowly. She went red.

Ryu looked at her. 'She is in love with me?' He questioned himself as Nina blushed and looked at the ground.

"You WHAT" Her parents screamed once again.

It took a while but Ryu was finally forgiven and he could stay in the palace. Ryu became known as a storyteller in the village of Windia. He told stories of his journey with his friends across the sea.

A week after their return, Ryu was going to teach Nina how to fish. The couple left earlier that morning so they could walk instead of goes by carriage. As they walked down the road, Nina looked up at Ryu's face. He seemed to be disturbed.

"What is it Ryu" Nina asked.

"I was just wondering..."

"Wondering? About what" Nina held him closer.

"Well, I've been thinking a lot about you... and me." He stopped speaking for a moment. "I've been thinking about your feelings, if I deserve to have them..." Ryu continued to walk without looking at Nina. 

Nina walked along side of him in silence. She thought of the many times he saved her life. When he comforted her when she was lonely or sad. Yes. He does deserve my feelings. I love him and I can't change that. Nina tugged on Ryu's arm. He looked at her.

"Yes, you do." she told him.

"Are you sure? I mean... there could be someone better than me..." Ryu looked into her light blue eyes. He didn't need an answer. Her eyes expressed her feelings. Ryu smiled and held Nina close to him.

The day of fishing went well. Nina caught a squid the size of a cat fish. As the couple started to walk home, Nina spotted a lost kitten in a bush near the road. Ryu carefully retrieved the kitten and held it in his arms. It was a black and white kitten with a pink nose. Nina awed at it and started to pet it's head.

"I think it's a female..." Ryu stated. He held the kitten out and stared at it. "Yep. It's a girl."

"We'll call her, Sylvia." Nina held the kitty cat now and started to smooth its fur. Ryu placed an arm around Nina and they started to walk away.

The couple were both happy but sometimes, the future king wonder if he could rule a country. Ryu sat on his balcony staring into the sunset. "May I come in" Nina asked from behind. Ryu turned to smile. His future wife walked out beside him to hold his hand. "What are you thinking about"

"Ohh... if I deserve to have such a lovely woman. If I can rule over people that sort of stuff." Ryu told her.

"Oh. I see then. I do think you deserve a lovely young woman and to be a king... you make the right choices and you care for the people..." Nina gave him a smile. She kissed him on the cheek and told him it was dinner. Ryu walked along side her as the two lovers went to the royal dinning for the nights supper.

In a month from now, I will be married to the man I love. I know he will love me and his people.

The End.


End file.
